For Your Entertainment
by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: It was just a normal day for Izaya, until he decided to walk through an ally unaware that he would get kidnapped by an insanely strong stranger. The blond stranger isn't too keen on simply letting Izaya escape, no he has special plans for the brunet. DARK THEMES! Birthday gift for Allena Frost!


**Inspired by this video: (youtube . com ) / watch?v=_Dw939mf_xQ **

**WARNING: ****Kidnapping. Rape. Implied torture. Ya know stuff. And possible OCCness but I tried my best mans**

**Durarara does not belong to me or else I would answer the prayers of a lot of fanpeoples (I don't judge fanboys ^w^) and make shizaya cannon.**

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

It was fairly late in the night. The moon was bright and full, but not a lot of stars was shining for their light was blocked by the light pollution. A black haired man was walking innocently, if that was possible, through an ally. A fairly stupid decision, if anyone were asked, but this man could handle himself fairly well and he knew it. After all, he was an expert with fighting with knives and knife throwing. Besides he was infamous in Ikebukuro, no one would dare attack him.

That was why he was very surprised to hear a voice whisper next to his ear. The brunet swiftly turned around and saw no one behind him. He looked forward again and began to walk, but was stopped by next to his other ear whisper, "You're a cute one, aren't you?"

The brunet froze and swiftly spun around, facing the stranger. The stranger was a tall, blond man with almost-glowing honey eyes. Izaya smirked and pulled out a switch blade, "I am not cute. Handsome, good looking, yes, but definitely not 'cute'."

The stranger simply smirked before knocking Izaya's blade away with inhuman speed and strength. Izaya simply gaped at the stranger in shock for no one, no one had ever disarmed the brunet before.

"You have guts, human," Izaya registered being whispered in his ear, "you just might do."

Izaya took a step back, "What are you talking about?" he asked. The brunet's brain racked with a plan to escape this ally. Maybe this guy was simply experienced in fighting, but couldn't outrun him. Yes, that must be it, for no one could maintain that inhuman speed for long. Izaya could do this. He could outrun this guy.

Thus, Izaya innocently took a step back then another and another until his back hit a nearby garbage disposal. The stranger simply slowly advanced, looking at the brunet with a strange glint in his eyes. 'Lust' Izaya noted, the same glint many many people, both girls and guys would have in their eyes when looking at Izaya for the first time. The bravest would have that glint even after getting the mispleasure of knowing the brunet. Izaya swiftly climbed the garbage disposal and used it as leverage to climb onto a window and onto the roof. With practiced ease, he hopped from one roof onto another, putting a slowly increasing distance between the ally and himself. However, when he reached a roof, he was more than just surprised when he saw the blond stranger on the roof. He was too slow to go back to the previous roof when the stranger grabbed him, pulling the brunet closer to the blond before whispering, "I won't let you escape this time." Izaya registered the painful sensation of sharp fangs digging and piercing into his skin before the world went black.

~.~

When Izaya awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was on a bed. The second thing he noticed was that he was handcuffed behind his back with his legs tied together on the bed post. He raked his brain to rationally come up with a plan to get himself out of this. He was smart, and fast, he could escape no problem. The only problem was that he was handcuffed. That would take some time to get out of. He noticed that if he untied his feet, then he could slip his hands through his legs and pick the lock. This would be easy to escape. Then the brunet noticed the blond ruffling through the drawers.

"Oh good your awake," he noticed when he turned around.

"Yes, thank you. Now I know that I'm awake. Thank you for letting me know." Izaya grumbled sarcastically.

The stranger rolled his eyes, "More like I was talking to myself."

"Oh, that's not weird at all."

A sigh, "Shut it. You are starting to annoy me you know?"

"If I do, would you let me go?"

The stranger let out a bark of laughter, "No. If you do, I'll have to punish you."

The brunet arched an eyebrow, "Oooo... What kind of punishment?" he mocked.

The blond gave a glare and suddenly, Izaya felt something, most likely finger, slip in his pants. He gave a short spasm and turned to give a harsh glare the stranger just gave a smirk of amusement. Then the stranger was stroking his cheek.

Izaya jerked away, "Don't touch me! If I annoy you, you are going to punish me by raping me?!" Izaya burst out.

"Wow! You are so smart!" the stranger praised sarcastically, he pulled away nonetheless and slowly backed away to the door.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm a fucking genius. Can we move on now?"

"Yes, why won't we start with you're name?"

Izaya batted his eyelashes rapidly and giggled with a high pitched, "Oh, why would I tell you that?" the brunet asked. It was so fun to tease the blond.

The blond sigh, his patience running out, "Just tell me your name, would you?"

"Unless you tell me yours first, big guy." Oh man the brunet was messing with him, wasn't he? "I'm serious you know," the brunet had switched to his normal voice, "Tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine."

The blond nodded finally he was getting somewhere with this guy, "Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Izaya Orihara," might as well honor his word.

Silence fell between the two. Izaya had no desire to talk, for once, and Shizuo had no idea what to say. The awkward atmosphere intensified until one of them spoke.

"So why are you keeping me here?" Izaya asked.

"That is none of your business," Shizuo snapped.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "I think this is my business. I was kidnapped and bonded and I wanna know why."

"Shut up, will you?"

"What if I don't want to?"

Shizuo sighed, then walked over to Izaya and stuffed a cloth in his mouth. He nodded to himself, satisfied. "That'll get you to shut up, eh?"

Izaya rolled his eyes, then watched as Shizuo left, locking the door behind him. The brunet pushed the cloth out of his mouth with his tongue. Izaya did not appreciate having to do this, but he thought it was better than having it tied behind his head. The brunet sat up and brought his hands to his pocket were he fished for his other knife. Izaya was not an idiot, god forbid it, so he always carried multiple knives with him. After all, this is not the first time he had been kidnapped in a similar manor. After getting out his knife, he cut through the rope and looped his hands in front of him. The brunet reached for his raven locks and pulled out a bobby pin, for Izaya was ready for anything.

After fiddling with the lock, he slipped off the bed and went to the nearby window, which was locked. After trying multiple times, he couldn't get the window to unlock so he opt to use the door. The brunet quietly walked through the door, and into the hall. He noticed he was in a house, more accurately an apartment. He walked around and finally found the front door before he felt an explosive pain in his temple before passing out.

~.~

When Izaya woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was back on the bed. The second thing he noticed was that this time, each of his hands were bonded to the bed post by handcuffs. Then he noticed a third thing - his clothes were missing. He gulped and felt embarrassment heat up his cheeks. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of his body, no, he was rather proud of it. What embarrassed him was that he was naked, exposed, in a stranger's house whom he knew nothing about other than his name.

Izaya supposed this was better then the random one night stands he would occasionally have, but he knew he couldn't leave this apartment without a cunning plan. That is what unnerved him. He was just not in control of the situation anymore. Luckily, the brunet was known for his cunning plans. He squirmed, twisting and turning, testing the different angles he could reach while being bonded.

The door opened after about an hour or two, "Honestly, I be nice to you, I allow you to speak freely and how do you repay me? By trying to escape? God, I picked a rebellious, wild one," Shizuo walked in, hiding one of his hands behind his back.

"What you got there, Shizu-chan? Behind your back, hmm?" Izaya taunted, but Shizuo just ignored him. He pulled out what looked like a strip of something wrapped in cloth.

Shizuo lifted a brow, "Shizu-chan? Why would you call me Shizu-chan when my name is Shizuo?"

Izaya smirked, "Because it's cute," he teased.

Shizuo simply rolled his eyes, "Never call me that again."

After separating the two - a gag and a cloth- Shizuo moved to blind him with the cloth. The brunet thrashed around, trying to get away from the cloth. The brunet felt his body being roughly turned, then a heavy weight placed on top of his. He could only stare at the blond with a calm mask refusing to reveal his panicking. The brunet could only watch as the blond finished putting blind over his eyes. He felt something plastic and leather be placed in his mouth and tied behind his head - a gag - Izaya realized. The weight was off of him and he heard the rustle of clothes falling on the floor, then the weight was back on Izaya. This time, he did not feel clothes separating his naked body from Shizuo's.

Then he felt something push in his asshole and he let out a scream. He heard a gruff moan being released. Izaya's calm mask broke immediately as he realized what was going on. He let out another scream as he felt something large push in and out of him. It hurt, it hurt so badly. He knew that the pain was intensified due to his sight being restricted. Izaya knew this pain, it was familiar after all, but it still brought intense agony. It felt like Izaya was slowly ripping in half, and he was certain blood was dripping out, lubricating his hole.

Shizuo picked up his pace, watching as a blinded and gagged Izaya tried to get away from the pain, tried to get away from him. Shizuo smirked sadistically. Of course he knew who Izaya was, and what he was like. He heard the rumors surrounding the infamous information boker. That's why he choose Izaya, of all people. He didn't want any breakable person, he wanted a strong willed person who would keep him entertained before they broke. He had a feeling Izaya would be just that.

He continued to rape Izaya, going in an increasing rapid and hard pace. He would have loved to hear Izaya's screams, but for now he cannot allow Izaya the basic freedom of speech. He needed to show the brunet who is in control. The blond stiffened as he came, then began to rock in Izaya with slow and long thrusts, expanding his orgasm. Soon after, he pulled out, put on his clothes, then left.

~.~

Izaya awoke from his resting place on top of his desk. In a daze, he made his way to the bathroom and washed his face. He examined the two puncture wounds on his neck. They never faded and stayed as small holes on his skin, but they didn't cause pain anymore nor did they ever got infected, so Izaya supposed he didn't mind.

He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his. "Shizu-chan," he stated, voice lacking any real emotion. The brunet shifted his view to the mirror, dull eyes staring back at him.

Shizuo rubbed his cheek against Izaya's then kissed his cheek, "You okay?"

Izaya nodded, like a puppet, "I'm fine. Just fine."

Shizuo nodded then left. Izaya continued to stare at the mirror, an odd feeling was at the back of head. He looked his hands, which was covered in scars. He didn't really remember much but darkness, pain, and the pleasure that Shizuo brought onto Izaya. He had mixed feelings for the blond monster, but he knew he wouldn't want to leave. The brunet blamed it on his masochistic side that the blond somehow managed to pry out of him.

The brunet turned and walked back in the room where he knew his lover would wait for him.

When the brunet entered he wasn't surprised to find himself pinned on the bed with Shizuo on top of him, attacking his neck. He noticed that Shizuo was drinking his blood, but he didn't mind to much. Shizuo always drank his blood now a days. Izaya suddenly felt a strong urge to bite Shizuo, so that's what he did. He leaned down and sank his fangs in Shizuo's neck, greedily drinking Shizuo's useless blood. It was sweet, normally something Izaya would despise, but it was addictive.

Shizuo faced him and grinned, "Oh Izaya, I knew I could get you to want to be my mate. And I knew that I would have fun while doing so," the blond then kissed Izaya. For in order for two vampires to be become official mates, both needs to willingly drink each other's blood.

~The End~

* * *

**A/N:**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPY BIIIIIIRTH****DAAAAAAAAAAAAY ALLENA FROST! -heart- LOVES YOU TWIN! I hope that you enjoyed this fic I wrote for you~ No amount of Happy Birthdays nor Thank yous can cut it for what you have done for me QwQ I would have given up on my fics and probably fall in despair without you mans. I swear you kept loneliness away from me which I ****highly appreciate. SO ENJOY THIS FIRST GIFT! **

**For everyone else: **

**This fic is for my childhood bestie, Allena Frost, who is my biggest supporter on this site. She encourages me to not give up on my stories and I get some ideas from the chats I have with her on FB so drop a thank you to her if you really liked my stories cause they would ****be abandoned if it wasn't for her :****3 (She wanted a shizaya fic based on the video mentioned in above AN with vampire!Shizuo and human!Izaya) she also helped me improve my summaries. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLENA FROST!**


End file.
